You don't know me
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: PPGs and RRBs are all at monsters again in high school of course. There's a new bad girl in town who also has a secret sweet side. Some strange things are going on at the school the girls and boys will soon found out. When they become the targets of all kinds of strange attacks. Did the new girl bring all of this on? OCs included. Sorry for the crappy summary. Rated M to be safe


_**New story idea! I hope you like it! I own the plot and Star and Shadow.**_

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**

I glared at the school in front of me. "Do I seriously have to go here?" I asked curiously as I looked back at my mom. "Yes you do. This is the only school left for you to go too. So don't cause trouble here or your out of luck. Plus it's a monster school so you don't have to hide your powers." My mom said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh how nice." I hissed as my mother frowned. "Star... You used to be such a good little girl. I mean your-" I slapped my hand over my mother's mouth and glared at her. "Don't you dare fucking say it." I hissed as my mother's eyes widen. She pulled my hand away. "You watch your mouth young lady." My mother yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't care what I am or what you say! I'm more like Dad than you. I regret even being related to you. IF Dad had just married another demon I wouldn't be the stupid creature I am thanks to you and your stupid genes! Just leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled at my mother before walking away while she stood there. I felt her staring me but I didn't care.

I walked into the school and looking around for the main office. I bumped into a girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry." She said as she smiled at me. Her fangs shined a vampire? Saying sorry? "Yeah whatever. Just watch where your going stupid." I hissed as I walked past her.

"Right! I'm sorry again!" She said bowing politely my eyes widen slightly. What a weird vampire... I finally found the main office. I walked in to see a boy with black-blonde hair talking to the lady at the front desk like they were best friends. Every girl in the room seemed to be drooling over him.

I raised an eyebrow. Yeah he was handsome but nothing worth drooling over. These girls are weird... I walked up to the desk and stepped up beside him. "Excuse me. I need my schedule." I calmly as the lady kept talking to the boy then glanced over at me and said "In just a minute" then continued talking.

I raised an eyebrow as my patient quickly started to vanish. I stared at the clock until a minute passed and she was still talking to the idiot. Then two more passed. I don't have time for this shit! I shoved the guy so hard he went flying through the wall of the office into a tree outside.

I looked at the woman behind the desk who stared at the hole in the wall in shock like the other girls before turning and glaring at me. I slammed my fist on the desk breaking it in half. "I've been standing here for twenty minutes... My schedule now before things get ugly." I hissed as she scrambled around the broken desk.

She finally pulled out a paper with my name and classes on it as the boy walked back inside through the hole he made in the wall. "Thank you." I said as I snatched it out of her hand. The boy walked over to me. "Well, well, well, aren't you violent?" He asked curiously as he slowly walked up to me from behind.

He gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "Now that was pretty rude of you. If your not going to say sorry at least tell me your name." He said as I turned around and looked him in the eye. I glared into his dark golden eyes that reminded me of mine but a few shades darker.

I was surprised to see him blush a bit when he finally got a good look at my face. I lowered my eyes from his face to his hand on my shoulder. Then back up to his face. I grabbed his arms and flipped him over my shoulder using it and slammed him into the ground. "The names Star and I really like my personal space. Which means you don't touch me or come close to me without my permission unless of course you have a death wish. It's so not nice to meet you." I hissed as I stepped on him on my way out.

"Nice to meet you too! My names Shadow by the way." He gasped as he slowly got up and I walked out of the office. I didn't really care but for some strange reason his name stuck in my head. I walked to my locker and slowly started to open when that weird vampire walked right up beside me.

"Oh no way!" She gasped as I looked at her. "Your that girl from before! Oh that's so cool! We're locker buddies! Yay! This is so much fun! My names Bubbles by the way." Bubbles said with a smile. "What kind of name for a vampire is Bubbles?" I asked as I rose my eyebrows.

Are her parents trying to make her the laughing stock of the vampire world?! "How did you know I'm a vampire?!" Bubbles asked in total shock and disbelief. I rose an eyebrow staring at her like she was crazy. "Are you serious? You've done nothing but show off your fangs by smiling since we bumped into each other." I said as Bubbles face was overtake by a thinking expression.

"Oh yeah! Vampire's fangs show when they smile! I think. Right?" Bubbles asked me as I face palmed. Oh that's just great. She a vampire named Bubbles and as if that wasn't bad enough she's a total air head. Someone help this poor girl. "Yes they do. It's how I knew you were a vampire. Remember?" I asked curiously as Bubbles thought for a moment.

"Oh! Oh yeah! I remember you saying that!" Bubbles giggled as I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. This is too much for me to deal with on my first day at this school. Bubbles giggled loudly suddenly breaking the moment of silence we were having. I looked back at her to see she was being tickled by a boy.

"Boomer! Stop! I can't breath!" Bubbles gasped as I raised an eyebrow. She can't breath? Doesn't she know vampires don't need to breath? I face palmed she probably doesn't. The boy named Boomer I believe slowly stopped tickling her as Bubbles gasped for the air she didn't need.

"Sorry love. Your laugh is just so cute." Boomer said as he hugged her. Bubbles smiled and hugged him before noticing I was staring at her and him. "Oh! Boomer is this um..." Bubbles paused barely realizing that she doesn't know my name. Not feeling like saying it I lifted my bag and gestured to the large star on it.

"Yellow?" Bubbles asked tilting her head as I face palmed. "What kind of a name is yellow?! And you were making fun of my name! You should take a look at our own!" Bubbles said as I face palmed and shook my head. I pointed to my name written in black sharper in the middle of the star.

"Black? Your name is black?" Bubbles asked as I shook my head and frowned gesturing to the entire star. "Your name is black and yellow? Man your mom is really into colors isn't she?" Bubbles asked as I face palmed and threw my bag on the ground. "My name isn't a fucking color! My name is Star Damn it!" I yelled as Bubbles shook her head thinking.

"Star Damn it? That's even weirder than black and yellow." Bubbles said as I slammed my head against the locker next to mine. "Oh no! Don't do that! You'll give yourself a headache!" Bubbles said with deep concern in her voice. I looked at her and took a deep breath. "My name is just Star." I said as Bubbles smiled.

"Oh okay! Nice to meet you just Star!" Bubbles said with a big smile. This girl is killing me! Is she really this much of an airhead?! I guess the boy next to her. Boomer, saw that I was about to explode and stepped in before I could ripe Bubbles apart. "She mean her name is Star." Boomer said simply as Bubbles smiled wider.

"Oh! That makes more sense! Nice to meet you Star." Bubbles said happily as I sighed mentally thanking Boomer. He just saved me from going to jail for murder. Boomer then turned to me and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Star." Boomer said with a grin. "You too." I found myself saying and smiling. How strange.

"Oh look! It's Blossom and Buttercup!" Bubbles said with a smile as two girls with three guys behind them made their way over to us. "Oh and Brick, Butch, and Shadow." Boomer said as the name Shadow escaped his mouth my eyes locked with Shadow's and he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and hissed. I got to leave or what Boomer did will be in vain because I'll still end up killing someone. I quickly grabbed what I needed and slammed my locker and started walking away before Bubbles could stop me. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

I started to say sorry for once in my life but the girl I bumped into cut me off. "Watch where your going you stupid ugly girl." the girl with two huge brown puffs of hair on either side of her head screamed at me. I looked around then back at her. "Who are you talking too?" I asked curiously as she turned back to me and glared at me.

"Who else?! I'm talking to you idiot! Or are you having trouble understanding?" The girl asked as I narrowed my eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I yelled causing the girl's eyes to widen. She stared at me for a second or two as my patience slowly vanished with each second. "Oh! I've never seen you before." The girl said as I rolled my eyes.

"Duh Sherlock. Now tell me who the fuck you are before I kick your ass." I hissed as she rolled her eyes. People started gathering around us. "I like this girl." A girl with short black hair standing next to Bubbles said with a smirk. I looked at her and rose an eyebrow at her. She smirked at me. "Kick her ass mystery girl!" She cheered as I smirked.

I think I might like her. "Buttercup! Watch your language." The girl standing on the other side of Bubbles with bright orange hair scolded her. "Oh come on Blossom! It's a fight and Princess is a bitch! You can't tell me you don't want to see her get beat up!" Buttercup said as Blossom frowned at her. "Well I do but still..." She whispered as I looked back at the girl standing in front of me.

That girl, Buttercup I think. I like her and she said this girl's name is Princess. "So your names Princess huh?" I asked curiously as the girl smiled. "Oh! Yes. I've got a bit of a rep around here I see." She said cockily as I rolled my eyes. "Um no. I just heard that girl say your name idiot." I said rolling my eyes as Princess gasped and glared at me.

"I am not an idiot. You better be quiet before you lose your brain. If you even have one!" Princess yelled as I rolled my eyes then narrowed them slightly. "Wait, Your a zombie?" I asked a bit surprised as she smirked. "Damn right." She hissed as I sighed. "This is going to be way too easy then. Damn I thought you might actually be a challenge. That's really disappointing." I sighed as Princess hissed.

"How dare you!" Princess yelled as I shrugged then frowned. "And what's with your name? What kind of name is Princess for a zombie? I mean serious. What's with the weird names everyone's parents have given them at this school. I think your parents are trying to make you the laughing stock of the monster world." I said as Princess frowned and balled up her fists.

"Oh yeah! And what exactly is your name Miss SmartAss?!" Princess yelled as I laughed. "That's all you got? Seriously? Pathetic." I sighed as Princess hissed "You sure your not a snake? You sure do hiss a lot. My name is Star even though it's really none of your business." I said calmly as Princess laughed.

"Star? What a stupid name! And what kind of monster are you?" Princess asked curiously as I smiled. "Oh. I'm just..." I started before suddenly appearing in front of her and punching her in the stomach making her double. "The kind of monster that can kick your ass with blinking an eye." I whispered before punching her in the face and sending her flying through the ceiling.

I stepped back dusting my hands off. "That was so-" Someone started to say before I held up a finger silencing them. "Wait for it." I whispered as I stared at the hole in the ceiling. Everyone started staring at it too. I waited a few seconds before flying up to the hole in the ceiling. I put up three fingers for everyone to see.

After one second I took away one finger after another I took away another finger. Finally after three seconds I took away my final finger to see Princess coming flying back through the hole. As soon as she hit the ground I kicked her in the back and sent above of us about twenty feet underground.

I flew out of the hole and closed my eyes as I summoned my powers. I opened my now glowing eyes and made princess come flying out of the hole. Slammed her on the ground a few times before slamming her up against the lockers. She choked up a bit of blood mixed with brains. I frowned in disgust but ignored it.

I walked up to her. "You better watch what you say to me. I don't have a lot of patience and I don't give two shits about anyone's life except my own. Now if you don't remember anything about our little encounter. You better remember what I'm about to say. You push me back, I'll push you back. Harder. You scream at me, I'll scream at you. Louder. Either way you don't win. Got it?" I asked curiously

Princess was barely able to choke out the word yes as my eyes stopped glowing and she slid to the floor. She curled up in a ball and I couldn't help but laugh and feel bad for her at the same time. Feel bad? No! Don't let that wimpy sissy side of you come out Star. I turned away from her to everyone else.

"What?! Get lost already! The fight is already over!" I yelled as the kids all ran off in different directions. Bubbles said goodbye after telling me congrats on winning but that I should go easier on Princess next time. I rolled my eyes at that. Then she introduced to me to her friends and I was right. Buttercup and I are going to get along great.

I already know it. Then she towards me to her friends boyfriends. Brick and Butch. Their pretty cool dudes. Especially Butch. Buttercup, Butch and I are all going to have to hang out together one day. The whole time I felt Shadow's eyes on me. It was uncomfortable. "Oh and finally this is Shadow." Bubbles said as I glared at him.

"I already met the bastard." I hissed as Brick looked at Shadow and frowned. "What did you do now?" Brick asked as Shadow shook his head. "I didn't do anything. She's the one who's guilty. She's got anger issues. She threw me through a wall!" Shadow said as I hissed. "I'll show you fucking anger issues! You wouldn't shut up and move! All I wanted was my damn schedule. You couldn't just shut your trap for five seconds?!" I yelled as Shadow shrugged.

"I didn't know you were there." Shadow said simply as my eye twitched. "Stop talking to me before I kill you." I sighed as Shadow frowned. "But I like talking to you. I was hoping maybe if we could go out some time." Shadow said as I frowned in disgust. "Are you asking me to go on a date with you?" I asked curiously in total disbelief.

"Well... Yeah." Shadow said blushing slightly. I could feel everyone staring at us even though they were trying to play it off. "Hell no!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as Shadow frowned. Butch laughed and put his arm around Shadow in mockingly playful comfort. "Oh damn. Hardcore rejected!" Butch laughed as Shadow shoved him away.

"Shut the fuck up." Shadow said narrowing his eyes at Butch then looking at me. "Come on. Can't you at least consider it?" Shadow asked curiously as I shook my head. "No way in hell." I said as Shadow frowned but his eyes showed that refused to give up. "I'll get you to say yes. They always say yes." Shadow said I rolled my eyes.

"Dude. He's not taking reject very well." Butch whispered loudly to Brick just so Shadow could hear. Shadow narrowed his eyes at Butch giving him a death glare. Not a bad one either. I could do better but it's pretty good. Shadow then turned back to me. "Come on beautiful. What can I do to change your mind?" Shadow asked curiously as I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing because I'm not about to change my mind. But you know what would make me happy?" I asked curiously as Shadow smirked. "What?" Shadow asked curiously like he already knew what I was going to say. "If you took a long walk off a short pier." I hissed as Shadow frowned and Butch busted out laughing.

"You should have seen that one coming bro! You should have seen that one coming!" Butch gasped between laughter. I couldn't help but laugh a little as well. "Stay the fuck out of this Butch!" Shadow yelled as Butch playfully threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. Just please don't shoot." Butch begged making me laugh harder.

Shadow frowned and punched Butch in the arm. "Ow! Woah! Bro! Chill out!" Butch said as he rubbed his arm. "Not until you shut your fucking mouth." Shadow hissed as I narrowed my eyes. "Now who has anger issues?" I asked curiously as Butch smirked. "I think he's just jealous because I keep making me you laugh." Butch said as I smiled.

"There's no reason for me to be jealous of you! You have a GIRLFRIEND remember?!" Shadow said as he looked at Buttercup for back up. Buttercup just shrugged making Shadow hiss. "What's the big deal? He's just making her laugh. Not hitting on her." Buttercup said calmly as Butch smirked. "That's so cute. Wittle Shadow is jealous because I can make the girl he wants laugh and all he can make her do is want to puke." Butch laughed

I couldn't hold it. I busted out laughing while holding my stomach. Shadow turned bright red and looked like he was about to explode when the bell rang. They all started heading to class. I was about to follow them when I saw Princess's arm by my locker. I looked behind my self at Princess still curled up on the floor.

I bite my lip. Don't do it. Don't do it. Just walk away Star. Walk away. Walk away already damn it! I sighed as I walked over to my locker and picked up her arm. I walked towards her and she pushed herself into the lockers behind her. I sighed and slowly walked over to her then bent down slightly and helped her put her arm back on.

"Look I'm not always looking for a fight. I'm a cool girl. There's nothing to be afraid as along as you don't piss me. But seriously you brought this on yourself. A little word of advice. Don't go up to everyone you know acting all high mighty and ready to pick a fight because you never know when your going to win or lose." I said as I stood up and slowly walked towards my class.

For some reason I felt someone watching me. I shrugged it off and continued on my way to class. Meanwhile in the shadows around the tree... "This won't do. This won't do at all. That girl is going to ruin my changes with Shadow. We have to depose of her." Sassy said as she looked at her partner in crime.

"Ruin what chances? Shadow has never liked you." Brass said rolling his eyes as Sassy frowned and punched him the stomach making him double over slightly. "Yeah and Buttercup's suppose to be puddy in your hands right?" Sassy asked curiously as Brass rolled his eyes and glared at her. "She will be." Brass said

Sassy rolled her eyes "Right. Well in the mean time back in the real world. I have a plan that solves both our problems but since your busy in the imagery world you created. I guess it will just solve mine." Sassy said as Brass sighed and looked at her. "What did you have in mind?" Brass asked curiously

Sassy smiled and pulled out a small bottle of purple looking liquid. "I had this in mind." Sassy said with a smirk gesturing towards the bottle. Brass raised an eyebrow. "Is this the part where I read your mind and instantly know what the hell your talking about because if it is. I think I just lost you in the real world." Brass said

Sassy frowned and rolled her eyes. "It's a love potion." Sassy said with a smile. "A love potion?" Brass asked as a smirk appeared on his face. He quick realized what the rest of Sassy's plan was. "That's right. A love potion despite the color. We just need to get Butch and Star to drink it." Sassy said as Brass smiled.

"And once we do?" Brass asked curiously as Sassy smiled. "They'll fall madly in love with each other and forget everything else. They won't let anyone separate them. Buttercup and Shadow are sure to be upset." Sassy said as Brass thought for a moment. "And what's the catch?" Brass asked curiously.

Sassy frowned and bit her lip. "It has a time limit. After three days it will wear off and Star and Butch will have no memory of what happened or what they did while under it's spell." Sassy said as Brass smiled "Time limit sucks. Them not remembering rocks. It will only serve to upset Shadow and Buttercup more. I'm sure." Brass said.

Sassy nodded and jumped out of the tree she was sitting in with him. He jumped down with her. "Then I'd say we have so work to do. It's time to play match maker." Sassy said with a smile. "Awe. Best friend fall in love everyday but I don't think it will be as boring as it usually is this time." Brass said with a smirk.

* * *

_**Done! ^_^ Love you! REVIEW! :)  
**_


End file.
